


Tomato Soup

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hospital, M/M, basically ppl will ship any two attractive white guys, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Even wakes up in the hospital, utterly confused.





	Tomato Soup

When Even opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling tiles above him. Then, he looked to his left and saw the IV. He was in the hospital, but how? What had happened?

Suddenly, a woman appeared above him. "You look like shit," she said.

"Who are you?" Even asked.

"I'm your nurse, Dr. Skrulle," she explained. "You've had a bit of an accident."

"Are you a nurse or a doctor?" he asked, completely confused.

"Both," she said with a shrug. "I have a doctorate in economics, but I hate math. So now I'm a nurse."

He stared at her for a second, still a bit confused. "Okay, well, what happened to me?"

"You don't remember?!" She replied with astonishment.

He shook his head. "Was is something memorable?"

"You got hit by a car!" Dr. Skrulle all but yelled.

"Oh, well, I guess I forgot then," Even replied.

Dr. Skrulle shrugged. "I guess that makes sense, seeing as the car hit you from the back. You probably didn't even see it before you instantly passed out."

"Then why were you so concerned that I didn't remember?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if you did."

"Well, am I going to be okay?"

Dr. Skrulle nodded. "It seems like you've gotten lucky. Just a few bumps and bruises. And it's nice that your boyfriend has come every day to visit you."

Even was confused. He didn't have a boyfriend. Was she talking about his ex, Isak? He was dating a boy named Christoffer now. "Was it a boy with curly blonde hair?"

She shook her head. "No, his hair was darker. He just stepped out for a moment. He'll be back any minute."

Even nodded slowly, unsure of who it could be. Then, the door open and he caught a glimpse of beautiful, familiar brown eyes.

It was William, from his geography class. He looked amazing bundled up in a warm jacket with a beanie snug over his straight brown locks. They had made out once at a party, but it hadn't meant anything. William was straight, he had told him as much. Plus, he had dated Noora before he decided that he would rather just hook up with people.

"Why are you here?" Even asked, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

William sat on the chair next to him and grabbed his hands. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I saw what happened and I- well, I couldn't just leave you. I saw you there, on the street, bleeding, and I knew I had to make sure you healed properly."

"You care about me?" Even's face was incredulous.

William turned to look out the window. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm not into dudes though. Only you I guess."

"Well, I guess you picked a good one then," Even laughed.

William smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I guess I did."

"So, are you planning on nursing me back to health? My injuries are probably much worse than they look. It might take a while."

William squeezed his hands. "Of course I am."

"Thanks for being here, Will," Even replied with a smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the brown-haired boy exclaimed. "I brought you something?"

"You did?" Even was excited to see what on earth it could be.

William reached into his bag and pulled out a thermos. He then proceeded to place it on the tray attached to Even's bed.

"What is it?" asked the blonde boy.

"Open it."

Even unscrewed the thermos and the most delightful smell filled the room. He looked into it to see a red liquidy substance. "Is this-"

"Tomato soup," William finished. "Your favorite."

Even had never felt so loved in his life. He wouldn't trade anything for a life with William, not even tomato soup.


End file.
